1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to power-operated ornamental display devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved electrically driven ornamental display device in the form of a miniature carousel which is capable of imparting revolving and reciprocating movements to a plurality of ornamental figures in simulation of a full-size carousel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carousels have been popular for hundreds of years and have a wide appeal to people of all ages. Full-size carousels are generally only available in amusement parks where they can be seen and enjoyed. The appearance and operation of a carousel are very enjoyable to observe and there has existed a need to provide a miniature carousel which is capable of duplicating the revolving and reciprocating movements of a full-size carousel for display purposes In this way, those who enjoy amusement park carousels may also enjoy a miniature version of the apparatus a home.